The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm Española’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Hypericum cultivars with numerous attractive fruit coloration.
The new Hypericum originated from an open-pollination in July, 1999 in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador of a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 5, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Hypericum androsaemum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, since February, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.